And Then The World Exploded
by ladylily101
Summary: Two new guests arrive at the host club, and wacky hi jinks ensue. The world keeps exploding...and...well...other stuff happens. Anyway. HikaruxOC; KaoruxOC; TamakixHaruhi.
1. Twincest or Something

**Title:** _And Then The World Exploded_

**Summary:** Two new guests arrive at the host club, and wacky hi jinks ensue. The world keeps exploding...and...well...other stuff happens. Anyway. A plotline is basically nonexistent at this point, but we'll get one soon.

**Category:** Ouran High School Host Club

**Rating:** T for romance and some perverted comments. ;)

**Pairings:** HikaruxOC; KaoruxOther OC; TamakixHaruhi.

**Written By:** _ladylily101_ and _xxxBlack-Opalxxx_ as a collaboration

* * *

**AN: So... this my first OFFICIAL non-Harry-Potter fanfic (gasp), except I was technically helping _xxxBlack-Opalxxx_**** write her stories that are up on this site, which were Soul Eater. And then I'm working on a Shugo Chara fic with ****_xxxBlack-Opalxxx_**** and another friend of ours, but it's all bits and pieces and not actually a cohesive story. Anyway... Sorry to all the people who are following Forever and Ever, I haven't gotten around to putting it on GoogleDocs so I have more incentive to work on it. I DO remember it exists, though, so don't fret. On to the story!**

CHAPTER 1: Twincest or Something

**Shiraishi's POV:**  
Akashia and I were searching for a quiet room to study, we had a big test in a couple hours, and quiet was essential. For me, anyway. I was just dragging Akashia along because I needed someone to study _with_, and she was not only a good study partner, but she was also my best friend ever, which helped.  
Anyway.  
We had wandered up the stairs into a hallway I had never been in before, but it was deserted, so I figured it might be a good spot for quiet review. Glancing at the signs above each door, I spotted "Music Room 3," and an involuntary shudder snaked down my back. In junior high there had been stories about screaming banshees and headless ghosts that lived in this music room, which was why it had been abandoned for so long. I had always laughed them off, but now that I was seeing the actual room... Let's just say it took a moment for me to gather my courage up enough to walk to the door and place my hand on the doorknob.  
"Um, Rai?" Akashia asked, "That's probably not the best place to study."  
I laughed nervously. "Kashi, you don't seriously think that it's haunted, do you? Those are just stories..." I trailed off. _I think_, I added to myself.  
"No, that's not it-" she began as I pulled open the door. A mist obscured our view into the room, and my immediate thought was _GHOSTS!!!_ Suffice to say I panicked a bit, dropping my books. And then the fog spoke.  
"Why, look at our luck! Two new guests in one day, and pretty ones at that!"  
_Guests?_ I thought, _What does that mean? _My panicked mind jumped to conclusions. _It means victims! We're going to die!_  
I screamed.  
Akashia sighed. "This is why it isn't a good idea."  
"You said there weren't any ghosts!" I replied, my voice high from nervousness.  
"Ghosts?" said the fog-voice again, and I glanced back to see the mist clearing, forming humanoid shapes, and red rose petals drifted out towards us. "No, not ghosts, my dears. Welcome to the Host Club!"  
"H-host club?" I asked uncertainly. "We're just looking for a place to study..."  
The shapes had finally come into focus. Seven boys dressed as ninjas were clustered together in the center of a room set up like a dojo, if dojos had tables set up for tea.  
"That's what Haruhi said, too!" exclaimed the same voice as before, which turned out to be the ninja sitting in the middle, whose hair appeared to be blond, from what I could tell from the bits sticking out. The second shortest ninja shuffled their feet and looked down at the ground, but the blond ninja continued as if they hadn't noticed. "Say... you wouldn't actually be guys, would you?"  
"What?!" Akashi and I shrieked, in perfect unison.  
"It was just after the similar way that you and Haruhi first entered the Host Club, I thought that perhaps you would be in a similar predicament, like how we thought she mrph mmph..." the rest of his sentence was lost as all the other boys clapped their hands over the blond's mouth.  
Akashia and I stood there for a moment, wondering what the implications of this was, and then it hit us.  
"You mean-" Akashia began.  
"-Haruhi's a girl?" I finished.  
We turned and grinned at each other. "Psychic mind connection!"  
When we turned back to the group of boys - well, group of boys and the girl - some were looking at us quizzically, and some were still recovering from the fact that we had figured out the girl's secret. Or rather, just Blondie, as I began to think of him then, was.  
The ninja-who-was-actually-a-girl spoke up. "Since you're new, you need to be introduced to everyone. I'm Fujioka Haruhi," she said, pulling off her mask. Haruhi then indicated two similar looking boys, who turned out to be identical twins when they had removed their masks, and as she said their individual names they nodded at us. "This is Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru, to their right is Ootori Kyoya," a dark haired boy with glasses glanced up briefly, "and to their left is Morinozuka Takashi."  
The other dark haired boy looked up and removed his mask. "Call me Mori."  
Haruhi gestured towards the corner where Blondie had gone off to sulk, and said, "That's Suoh Tamaki, don't pay attention to his mood swings, he'll be better soon."  
"What about me, Haru-chan?" the smallest ninja exclaimed, jumping up and tugging on Haruhi's arm.  
Haruhi smiled. "This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but call him Hunny. He _is_ in high school," she continued as Akashia and I exchanged looks of disbelief that this small child would be a member of the host club.  
"So he skipped a lot of grades?" asked Akashia.  
Shaking her head, Haruhi replied, "No, Hunny's 17. He's one of the oldest here."  
My jaw dropped, but Haruhi, unfazed, continued. "So now you know our names, but we don't know yours."  
"I'm Hokkaido Akashia," said Akashia, after a brief pause.  
"And I'm Kanaga Shiraishi," I said.  
There was an awkward pause for a moment, as if no one knew what to say since the introductions were over, which was probably the case. Hunny broke the silence.  
"Aka-chan! Shira-chan! Do you want some cake?"  
We allowed Hunny to drag us over to one of the tables, exchanging a glance that said, "This kid _cannot_ be 18."  
"Do you want to split a cake? Cause I like cakes too, or there are the smaller ones, and we could each have a small one, which might be a good idea because it's hard to share the things on top of the bigger cakes, but if you want to share one, we probably could..." Hunny looked up at Akashia and I expectantly.  
"Small cakes-" I said.  
"-are fine," Akashia finished. We nudged each other in the side.  
Hunny had just handed us each a cake - chocolate for me, vanilla for Akashia - when the doors opened once again and a group of squealing girls rushed in.  
"See you!" waved Hunny, who skipped off towards a table where a small selection of girls rushed over and hugged him.  
"What do we do now?" I whispered to Akashia, who shrugged.  
"Pick a guy, maybe? This _is_ a so-called 'host club...'"  
"I guess... Do you care who?"  
"Hunny is cute, but he's also technically 4, so I really don't know. Or care."  
"Well-" I began, but turned at a little commotion behind us. The ninjas-who-were-twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were encircled by a group of squealing girls. I couldn't really see what was happening, so I grabbed Akashia's sleeve and walked quickly over.  
"...Hikaru, I'm fine, truly..." Kaoru and Hikaru were intwined together, and Hikaru seemed to be nursing a cut Kaoru had gotten on his finger.  
"Kaoru, I can't bear to see you bleeding...your blood is my own, your pain mine."  
"EEEEEEE!!!!" squealed the group of girls, and I surprised myself by joining in. The twins were gay, or at least acted gay, and I was hooked.  
"Hikaru, it's not your pain, it's mine, I can endure this-" began Kaoru.  
"But it hurts! It _is_ my pain..." exclaimed Hikaru. By this time the cut had stopped bleeding - it had been, after all, no more than a scratch, but the twins obviously played the whole thing to their advantage. And it worked - I and the other squealing girls around me were proof.  
"Brotherly love..." sighed one of the girls to herself.  
Akashia coughed loudly, and I giggled.  
"We're going with the twins!" I told Akashia quietly and she raised her eyebrows.  
"Um... okay... I guess..."  
"Kashi, I just think their whole 'We're twins, and we're gay for each other' thing is just super adorable. I know it's actually kinda weird and creepy and it's... like... twincest or something, but it's also just about the cutest thing that ever happened at this school. Apart from Hunny," I added, glancing quickly at the 4-year-old-who's-actually-17.  
"You know, Rai, I actually agree with you," replied Akashia, "But it's still creepy."  
I nodded. "Twins liking each other would be creepy enough, but guys twins acting gay for each other..." I shuddered. "And yet they manage to do it in such a cute way!" I did a little skip-jump-hop-thing into the air.  
Akashia grinned. "Makes you wonder how much they practice every night."  
"Oh, I've seen this sort of situation before," I said in my professor voice, "and studies have shown that while a pair of girl twins requires only half an hour of practice every morning to have the act turn out successfully, a pair of boys must spend a total of four hours throughout the day."  
We cracked up.  
"Why does that remind me of something?" Akashia said, pausing to catch her breath. It hit us both at the same moment.  
"Our test!" we cried. I glanced at the clock and saw we only had a little bit of time to study and get to class.  
We were at the door and ready to leave when we were jumped upon by a small-ish object, who turned out to be Hunny.  
"Aka-chan! Shira-chan! Why are you leaving? You never ate your cakes!" he exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the table where we had set the confections down. "Do you not want them? I'll eat them if you don't!" Mori glanced up at him briefly, and Hunny quickly continued, "But if you want them, that's fine, and I can go get them for you, even though that's the last small chocolate cake left today and I only had one chocolate cake today and I usually have three, except I had four strawberry ones and I normally only have two of those, but I still kinda want some more chocolate..."  
"You can have the cakes, Hunny," said Akashia - I was too busy trying to loosen Hunny's hold on my sleeve so we would have time to study.  
"Yay!!!" Hunny skipped off in the direction of the cakes, and Akashia and I made our escape.

_And then the world exploded._

**AN: The world didn't actually explode, chill, it'll reform by the time we post the next chapter. So, thoughts? Please review!  
**


	2. White Horses Are Rainbow? WTF

**AN: So a lot of Rai's POV is written by me, and most of Kashi's POV is written by BlackOpal, but we both write bits of the other one's part. We will also have some Hikaru and Kaoru POVs in the next few chapters, I think maybe even in chapter 3.**

CHAPTER 2: White Horses Are Rainbow? WTF.

**Akashia's POV:**  
_And then the world reformed so that the story could continue on._

"That was... interesting." I stared at Shiraishi, just to reestablish my point of "we TOTALLY should not have gone in there".  
"Kashi! So we wasted some time, admit that you did have a little fun seeing those two act all gay!" Shiraishi growled, "You know you liked it."  
"Sure..." I sighed. I didn't want to argue, because I knew I couldn't win.  
"What were their names again? The twins?"  
"Hikaru and Kaoru," I stated dryly.  
"They're so cute!" my friend gushed.  
It took me a minute to realize that if she was going to melt every time she saw a pair of twins act gay, maybe I could get away with it too.  
"Yeah... they are!" I replied.  
Shiraishi glanced up at me, "Who do you like more? Huh?" she nudged me in the side.  
"I can't even tell the difference, Rai."  
"Yeah, me neither," Shiraishi sighed.  
"If you really think about it they're not THAT identical, I mean, they do look a little different."  
"They DO?" Shiraishi laughed, "I couldn't see a difference."  
"Meh, there was a small one," I nodded, "But I had no idea which is which... so technically, I can't tell who's who anyway."  
"What was the difference?" Shiraishi asked.  
"Their hair was parted differently and their voices were a bit different, but like I said, I didn't know which one had which difference, so it doesn't help anything."  
"That's interesting, I guess."  
"Mhmmm..." I mumbled, "How about we study in the two minutes we have left?"  
"Good plan."  
Two minutes proved to be the equivalent of no time at all, it took the two of us more than two minutes to just sit down and open our books. What could I say? We were slow.  
"And once again, the host club proves to be a complete and utter waste of my time." I sighed, closing my text as the teacher passed out the quiz.  
"You been there before?" Shiraishi asked in surprise.  
"Just once. I didn't bother to find out the people's names though, it wasn't worth my time."  
"It wasn't?"  
"Nope. They're just a bunch of egotistical teenagers fishing for compliments on their looks and ability to play innocent girls."  
"Girls, quiet!" The teacher shushed us, placing the test on my desk, "No talking!"  
"But the twins and Hunny are so cute!" Rai whispered after the teacher had walked by. The teacher could still hear her, however, and spared her a glare for a moment before passing out the rest of the papers. Not wanting to say anything out loud, but determined to finish our conversation, I wrote down my response on a slip of paper and covertly threw it onto Rai's desk. Before I had finished writing my name and the date at the top, the paper came back.  
Under where I had written, "So? Just because they're cute doesn't mean we should waste time hanging out with them," Rai had quickly scribbled, "But the point of the host club is that both the girls and guys at this school have too much time - sure, this time wasn't a good time for us to go, but what about all the other times that we feel like there's nothing to do? That's when the host club would be fun and wouldn't intrude upon time we could be spending on more productive things! ;)"  
Wow, she wrote fast.  
In the guise of answering the first question, I wrote back, "Well, anything is more productive than the host club, so we really could do anything else and it'd be better."  
When I threw it back at her she rolled her eyes at me and mouthed "whatever," before turning back to her test.  
The first question was "Where did Columbus travel to in 1492?" and the choices were: "a) Antarctica; b) America; c) His backyard; d) Jelly Land."  
I gaped at the question. We freaked out that we had to study for THIS? Then again, maybe the questions got harder as the test progressed. When I looked down the page, though, this turned out not to be the case. One question in particular caught my eye.  
"What color was George Washington's white horse? a) Red; b) Blue; c) Brown; d) Rainbow."  
"You're kidding me..." I sighed, before getting out of my chair to go up to the front of the class.  
"Teacher..." I sighed in disgust, "There's a MISTAKE on this question."  
Our teacher looked at my quiz and quickly replied, "Just change the answer D on question 10 to 'None Of The Above,' class."  
"But I was going to answer D on that questioooooooooooooooon!" one girl whined.  
I knew then that I was NEVER going to respect her again.  
All of a sudden, a piece of paper landed on the edge of my desk.  
"OMG, that girl is so stupid. If an answer has to be changed, the changed answer is probably the right one," I read. I glanced up at Shiraishi, and we rolled our eyes before turning back to our tests.  
We both finished at the same time, and when I glanced up at the clock, it turned out that it had only taken about 10 minutes. The rest of the class seemed to be struggling with it. This time, when we had gotten back to our seats, I was expecting the paper projectile.  
"So... we have like 40 minutes left. I'm bored."  
I wrote back, "Yeah, I know. That test was super easy. I can't believe we actually thought we needed to study for it. :P"  
"I don't get how people are struggling with it!" came the reply within seconds.  
I wondered what we could talk about next for a couple minutes, and then settled on, "So, the host club goes on for an hour after classes finish..."  
"Are YOU suggesting that we go? I thought you said it was a waste of time and that 'we really could do anything else and it'd be better.' ^^"  
"So what if I am?"  
"It's the apocalypse! -dies-"  
"Whatever. . So, do you want to?"  
"Of course! ;) Why wouldn't I?"  
"Oh, I dunno, cause they're all stuck-up and it's a waste of time?"  
"Hey, you were the one who suggested it!"  
"Fine. :P"  
"YAY! :D"  
By this time the scrap of paper had been filled up, so I tore off a new piece.  
"So, Hunny or twins?" I wrote.  
"Oo, that's hard. Do you care?"  
I wanted to write, "THE TWINS!!!!!! heartheartheart" but I managed to restrain myself. Instead, I decided to try and drop subtle hints.  
Slowly, to make sure I didn't start writing the twins' names or adding hearts, I wrote, "I dunno, Hunny just seems like a 4-year-old, and I don't really know if I want to spend a ton of time with him, but he _is_ super adorable. And the twins have their whole gay thing..."  
"Which is good or bad?" Shiraishi turned and looked at me expectantly.  
After a moment, my verdict was, "Creepy but cute."  
"So you're basically saying you want to hang out with the twins?"  
"No! Well, yes, but not that directly. They're just the lesser of two evils."  
"Whatever. You're totally hinting at it. ;) And if Hunny and the twins are evils, then they're ADORABLE evils!"  
"I am not! But yes, they're all adorable."  
"But not evils?"  
"They're still evils."  
"Why?"  
I sighed, and took a minute to compose my answer.  
"Because they're HOSTS, Rai. All hosts are evils, though in Hunny and the twins' case, they're adorable evils."  
"Hey, that's mean! ;)"  
"They'll never know."  
"What if I tell them?" This time, Shiraishi had been the one to rip off a new piece of paper.  
"You wouldn't!"  
"I might :D"  
"Meanie!"  
"Mwahahahaha!"  
"-sulks-"  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiine, I won't tell them. (I wasn't going to anyway, you know.)"  
"I know."  
"That's good."  
I was about to try to think up a new topic of conversation when the bell rang. Rai jumped up, knocking over her chair.  
"Failure, Rai."  
"Shut up!"  
"Hokkaido, Kanaga, wait a moment please," the teacher said.  
"Okay..." we said.  
"Would you like to move up to the next class?"  
"W-T-F!" I replied, and the teacher eyed me warily, as if trying to decide whether what I had just said merited a reprimanding.  
"Why?" asked Shiraishi.  
"You two were the only ones who aced the test, and are currently the only ones with over 82%."  
I nudged Shiraishi, and sent her a look that said, "Wow, these people are epic failures." She rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement.  
"I guess we could move up, after all, we didn't fail the placement test or anything... we just didn't take it Rai." I pointed out.  
"True..." Shiraishi sighed, "I suppose we can then, but we kinda of need to get somewhere." she turned and said to the teacher.  
"Alright then, go ahead you two," she pointed us towards the door, "Have fun in your hour off."  
"We will..." I muttered, "We will."

_And then the world exploded._

**AN: So chapter three will be up soon-ish! Please review! ^^**


	3. What are their names again?

**AN: OMG! Chapter 3! Aren't you excited? You should be. ;) This is half Hikaru, half Kaoru POVs. (Sorry for any sucky formatting.)  
**

CHAPTER 3: What are their names again?

**Hikaru's POV:**  
_And then the world reformed so that the story could continue on._

"So we have two new guests." I reminded my twin quietly.  
"Yeah I know, Hikaru." Kaoru nodded, "They seem kinda cool?"  
"Suuuuuuuuuure," I droned on, carrying my "u" to show the sarcasm in my voice.  
"What are you talking about? You don't even know them..."  
"Well they did squeal when we did our little 'gay moment!' Doesn't that tell us enough?"  
"The blond one squealed..." Kaoru sighed at me, "The brunette seemed to care less."  
"Yeah?" I thought about that for a minute. A chick who didn't go absolutely ballistic over our 'adorable' gay moments and still chose to have us as their host. That was a little different, not too odd, but different.  
Suddenly, Kaoru muttered something I wasn't expecting.  
"The blond one is kinda cute."  
"Her name is Shiraishi," I told him.  
Kaoru glared at me, "I know."  
"Akashia is better."  
Kaoru stared at me oddly, so I quickly added, "But neither of them are THAT great."  
"True." Kaoru sighed, looking a tad embarrassed that he had said anything about the two new girl's looks in the first place, "At least they weren't as 'fangirl' over us as some girls are..." I looked at him quizzically, so he continued, "They had their sane moments, okay? Some girls NEVER have a sane moment."  
"I guess," I sighed.  
Kaoru and I sat in silence for the next few minutes, before Tamaki yelped out of joy or something else, "GUESTS ARE COMING!"  
Indeed, girls had started filing into the Host Club, chattering with gossip, no doubt. The girls that Kaoru and I were meant to entertain surrounded us, waiting for us to have one of our moments. But Kaoru, standing next to me, wasn't paying any attention.  
"He's spacing out... Guess I have to make the first move like usual..." I muttered to myself, racking my brain to think of something I could use. After a moment's contemplation, I wrapped my arms around my twin, and said, "Kaoru, don't feel sad... just because-"  
"Huh?" said Kaoru, seeming to have come back to Earth, "Hikaru, what are you-"  
"There are guests," I hissed in his ear.  
His eyes got very wide, and then he relaxed, leaning into me. "Sorry," he muttered as I continued with our "moment."  
The group of girls squealed, and one girl in particular caught my eye. Being taller than most of the others, the blonde girl that Kaoru thought was cute, Shiraishi, was easy to spot. She wasn't as over enthusiastic as the others, but she was still grinning and bouncing a bit on her toes. Next to her, Akashia stood still and only permitted herself a smile, though it looked like at any moment she could break into a very fangirly scream.  
Both of them managed to restrain themselves, however, neither of them having emitted a squeal once I had seen them. Shiraishi may have done so the moment before - in fact, I figured she probably had, but they hadn't gone on for five minutes like the other girls.  
Kaoru was right.  
They _did_ have their sane moments.  
We sat down with our first two guests - a red-haired girl and a brunette - and began our hosting. Kaoru, however, kept glancing over to Hunny's table; where I noticed the two new girls, Akashia and Shiraishi.  
I sighed, and when the first group of guests got up to leave, I whispered to Kaoru, "Pay attention, okay? Stop staring at them!"  
"I'm not!" my twin protested, but after my look, he said, "Okay... fine. I _am_ staring. Sorry, Hikaru."  
I glanced around to see who would come to our table next, and grinned when I saw who it was.  
"Kaoru, you won't have to be inattentive anymore. They're coming to sit with us!"  
Kaoru panicked. "What are their names again?"  
I blinked at him. "Kaoru, how can you not know their names?"  
"I just don't, all right? Please please please tell!" he begged quietly.  
"So you're falling in love with a girl whose name is a mystery to you. I'm sorry, Kaoru, but that's really lame."  
"I'm not falling in love with anyone!" he protested, his face turning bright pink.  
"Who are you falling in love with?" asked Shiraishi, slipping into one of the chairs across from us.  
"Nobody," I said quickly, "It's nothing." Though I was willing to tease my brother about such things, for now, these girls were still foreign territory, and had no right to get in on any of our secrets.  
An awkward silence ensued.

**Kaoru's POV:**  
We sat in silence, but I didn't particularly mind, it allowed me to examine them both. Well, mostly the blonde girl - what was her name again? Oh, yes. Shiraishi. And the brunette was... Akashia? Yes, that was it.  
Finally, Akashia said, "So... you guys are twins, huh?"  
I was surprised by the question. Not only was the silence being broken, but so was my reverie; the fact that the question was obvious and somewhat unintelligent didn't help either. Then again, it was probably all she could think of - in her place I would have probably said something even more brainless, and then Shiraishi would have thought I was dense.  
Which I was hoping wouldn't happen any time in the foreseeable future.  
"Yes, we are twins..." I nodded.  
I glanced over at Hikaru, only to see that he was quietly giggling to himself.  
"T-that's right," Hikaru said between bursts of laughter, "Most people never notice!"  
Akashia glared at him, "Hey, at least I said SOMETHING, which is more than I can say for you!"  
"Well then..." Hikaru sighed, throwing his arm over my shoulders, "Let's start a conversation."  
"Okay, what's with the 'we're gay' act?" Akashia scoffed, crossing her arms and lifting her chin, "It's obviously fake."  
"You don't like it?" Hikaru asked.  
"I didn't say that!" Akashia shot back, "I'm merely saying your act NEEDS work."

"Are you saying we don't act gay enough?"

"If anything, you're too gay, as in," she imitated throwing up, "That kind of gay."

"Most girls seem to enjoy it!" I said quickly, glancing surreptitiously at Shiraishi, who had just nudged Akashia.  
"Kashi, you know you think it's cute!" Shiraishi exclaimed.  
"Whatever," her friend replied, rolling her eyes. Akashia then turned to me. "Do you agree with me, at least?"  
"Huh?" I had been staring at Shiraishi, and not paying attention to the conversation very much.  
"You totally like her, Kaoru, don't try to deny it," Hikaru whispered into my ear, and I felt my cheeks warm a little.  
Akashia looked suspicious. "I asked you if you thought you guys act too gay sometimes."  
"I... um..." I paused, and glanced at both Hikaru and Shiraishi, my mind working furiously to figure out the pros and cons, in their books, of saying yes or no. I decided to do neither, and instead changed the subject.  
"So how's your day been so far?"  
Akashia glared at me, knowing I had purposefully avoided her question, and so Shiraishi answered.  
"Good. The test we had earlier hat we rushed out of here to take was the simplest thing ever!"  
"Yeah, and then the teacher asked us if we wanted to move up to the more advanced option." Akashia finished.  
"What class was it in?" I asked.  
"History."  
"That means you two are moving into our history class!" I said in excitement.  
A little too much excitement.  
"Yeah SO?" Akashia scoffed, "Are you two even in the same grade as us?"  
I stared at her. Hadn't she noticed us before? Sure, we didn't have ALL of our classes together, but we did have some.  
"Yes." Hikaru stated dryly, "We've seen you, we just didn't feel like going out of our way to get to know you."  
"Oh, gee, thanks," Shiraishi said.  
"Hey!" protested Hikaru, "I'm just saying, you didn't seem terribly extraordinary or anything!"  
Shiraishi and Akashia looked at each other in shock, as if what Hikaru had just said would cause the apocalypse or something.  
"Are you sure you've been in our classes?" Akashia asked, and we both nodded.  
"So you didn't think the time when we kept flailing our arms around and saying 'HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA' was extraordinary?" Shiraishi said.  
"I- um-" Hikaru began.  
"Or all the giggling that comes from our side of the room?" Akashia continued, ignoring Hikaru, "Or the couple weeks when we-"  
"-mostly me though-" cut in Shiraishi.  
"-kept asking people to marry us?" Akashia continued.  
"Or the random things we shout?" Shiraishi stated.  
"Especially ninja-"  
"-and pony-"  
"-and fail-"  
"-and happyface?"  
They were staring at me and Hikaru expectantly. When we didn't say anything, they seemed a bit put off.  
"Why aren't you saying anything?"  
"What do you want us to say to _that_? That... um... I can't even think of an example!"  
"Fail," they said simultaneously, and they seemed to notice something.  
"We just had an awesome psychic mind moment!" exclaimed Akashia.  
"It went on for like five minutes!" squealed Shiraishi.  
"ROFL!"  
"Happyface!"  
Hikaru and I raised our eyebrows at each other.  
"Are you guys twins, or something?" I asked.  
Shiraishi and Akashia looked at me in surprise.  
"Yeah, totally," Shiraishi said sarcastically.  
"Cause we look soooo much alike," continued Akashia.  
"It's just normally only twins have mind connections!" I exclaimed.  
"Well," Akashia explained, "There's one person in the world who has the same thoughts as you, at the same time, and can read your mind. The people almost never find each other, but Rai and I were lucky enough to not only be BFFs, but also be the people that can read each other's minds!"  
"Damn," I sat back in my seat, "That's a lot to take in over tea and cake."  
"Not really... Maybe you're just stupid," replied Akashia sweetly.  
"I really don't think that-" I began, before being cut off by Shiraishi who said, "Kashi, be nice."  
"You be nice!" Akashia shot back.  
"Nuh uh! You!"  
"You!"  
"I was being nice anyways!"  
"Nuh uh! Well... wait... yeah you were... whatever."  
They glared at each other for a moment, before making a very strange noise at each other, that sounded like a mix between a cat purring and some sort of frog. Hikaru and I raised our eyebrows.  
"Our guests are special..." Hikaru told me quietly, but not quietly enough.  
"Yes, we're special, do you have a problem with that?" asked Shiraishi, staring right at us.  
"I- um-" I spluttered. Her unblinking stare made me feel twitchy.  
We sat there in silence, Shiraishi still staring, though by this time it had become more inquisitive than probing, like she was just curious about us; and I found myself gazing back, entranced by her blue, sparkling eyes and glossy yellow hair.  
The silence was broken by Tamaki saying loudly to the entire room, "Sadly, my dearest ladies, it is time for us to depart. Until we meet again!"  
All the girls, except Akashia and Shiraishi, groaned.  
"I wish we could stay longer!" I heard the other girls murmuring to each other as they got up. Glancing back at Akashia and Shiraishi, I observed them setting down their tea cups and getting up before it hit me that they were leaving. Hikaru had already gotten up to say goodbye, and he kicked me in the leg so that I would do so as well.  
"Um, well, bye!" I exclaimed, and then glanced down, sure that Shiraishi had known that I had been looking at her.  
After being accosted by Hunny with a giant hugging, cake, and bunny goodbye, they were the last to leave.  
"Kaoru's in lo-ove!" Hikaru exclaimed, and the rest of the host club turned to look at us.  
"No I'm not!" I protested, though I knew my pink cheeks gave me away.  
"Suuuure..." Hikaru replied, smirking.  
"Are you in love with one of the nice new girls who give me their cake?" asked Hunny, coming up and pulling on my sleeve.  
"I said I'm not in love with anybo-" I began, but Hikaru interrupted.  
"Yep, the blond one, Shiraishi. Did you know that earlier he couldn't remember either of their names?"  
Everyone gaped at me.  
"My my, falling in love with a girl whose name you don't know..." sighed Tamaki, "While cute at first, this is also not a very good idea."  
"I know their names now, both of them!"  
"Well, you still thought Shiraishi was cute before you knew their names!" laughed Hikaru, and the rest of the hosts laughed as well.  
"You guys are mean," I said halfheartedly as I stomped (also halfheartedly) out of the room.  
Staying would only result in being harassed about liking Shiraishi.  
Which was not my preferred activity.

_And then the world exploded._

**AN: Kaoru's in lo-ove!** **Kaoru's in lo-ove! Sorry. Had to say that. ^^ Anyways, we haven't started chapter 4 yet, but we will soon. It will, however, probably involve Rai and Kashi's idea of what they think goes on in Hunny's mind. XD  
**


End file.
